


Oblivious

by lynnmonster, thehoyden



Series: Oblivious [1]
Category: Whistle!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/pseuds/lynnmonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden





	Oblivious

Sarcasm does not work on Kazamatsuri.

Neither, Mizuno finds, does subtlety.

When he hands Kazamatsuri a towel after a hard practice, Kazamatsuri just grins and says, "Thanks, Mizuno-kun!" When he fills an extra thermos of water just for Kazamatsuri, he just says, "You're the best, Mizuno-kun!" When he goes out of his way to walk Kazamatsuri home, Kazamatsuri just chatters happily and when they get to his apartment, he says, "See you tomorrow, Mizuno-kun!"

When he diffidently asks, "Won't you call me Tatsuya?", Kazamaturi smiles brilliantly and says, "Then you have to call me Shou."

Mizuno thinks, with a certain sense of despair, that he could hand Kazamatsuri a love letter, complete with pink heart stickers,confessing his affections, and Kazamatsuri _still wouldn't get it_.

And then one day, Shige take things into his own hands, and whispers something in Kazamatsuri's ear.

In the middle of soccer practice, a look of wonder crosses Kazamatsuri's face, and he blurts out, "I like you, too, Mizuno-kun!"

The team cracks up and Mizuno wants to sink into the ground and disappear, but Kazamatsuri is as obliviously happy as ever, and Mizuno smiles at him for a long moment before yelling at the team to get back to work.


End file.
